Poe
Poe is a traveling Yōkai salesman. Appearance Poe is a strange ghost, commonly dressed in a purple hooded cloak, and white clothing underneath. Poe also wears a purple sash around his waist, encrypted with several intracate red markings and a single glowing yellow gem, which is located exactly in the center. He walks with only sandles and a staff. The staff has a small lantern on it, and inside the lantern, glows and eerie purple flame. Poe's facial features are unknown besides a singlke glowing red circle coming from the inside of his hood, presumably his single eye. This eye never blinks, never grows or lessens, and never becomes brighter or dimmer. It is unblinking and unwavering. Due to these traits, it is unlikely that it is actually an eye. Personality Staying true to his appearance, Poe has an eerie and unwelcoming persona about him. He rarely speaks, and what is usually heard is illedgible. His movements are slow and precise, and he never takes on irrational action. Despite all of this, Poe is not an evil Yōkai. He does not seek out human souls, nor does he crave mayhem, anarchy, or chaos. Poe simply seems to ignore all those around him. He is also a traveling salesman. Poe defeats his fellow Yōkai, traps them in small glass bottles, and sells them to whoever offers him the most money. Once released, these Yōkai become little more than slaves to their new master, and will do anything they request, including killing or more menial tasks such as housework. Poe holds no discrimination on who he sells them too, and will sell his captured Yōkai to anybody, evil and good alike. Powers and Abilities Pyrokinesis: Poe is able to generate and control flames at will. He can control and change there shape, size, tempurature, and color. The flames Poe generates are special, and do not need oxygen to survive, meaning that they can burn in the void (an area with no air, like space), at very cold tempuratures, or even underwater. Sealing Expert: Specializing in the art, Poe is very efficient in the skill of sealing and controlling Yōkai. He generally fight them first, them pops open a cork on a special glass bottle he keeps under his cloak. The bottle will suck the defeated Yōkai in, and when Poe closes the bottle, they will be trapped ther until he decides otherwise. Life Longitivity: Poe has an abnormally long lifespan, and has been alive for hundreds of years, stumbling through the ages endlessly. Summoning Skills: Working in conjunction with his sealing abilities, Poe is also a master summoner, and may summon any of the Yōkai he has already trapped, so long as he already has them with him. His favorite is a cursed suit of armor that has been so hopelessy mangled by it's host, it is no longer recognizable and now resembles an angry metal beast. Levitation: Poe is able to jump abnormally long distances and even levitate. This also gives him the ability of flight. However, unless the situation is of the utmost urgency, Poe will still move at the same slow speed. Category:Character Category:Yokai